Robotic Age
by LilKinny
Summary: In a post-war world, scientists and robots are the general population. Jodi, a scientist, and her best friend Mat are the two main characters that realize that technology doesn't have to replace human characteristics. YouTuber Fanfic: BajanCanadianxOC
1. Welcome to the New Age

**Well... Hello again guys. It's been a while since we've last spoken. I've been extremely obsessed with a lot of stories that can't be posted due to plot confusion and I've honestly grown lazy. But I promise to update more. **

**Also... I've been a writer on here for more than a year now! I started in April of 2013 and it's April of 2014. What a long year of plots, characters, and interesting TC events. **

**Summary if You Want a Longer One: In a world where a war of man against machine took place, the machines lost. Many humans fell victims to the machines, however, and only 1/4 of the world's population remains. Humans now are forced to take a test at the age of 12 to see if they can become scientists. If they fail, then the world is over for them.  
**

******LETTUCE BEGIN! **

* * *

_Third's Person's POV_

The faint humming of machinery is blocked out by music coming from speakers set up to calm down the scientist at work. The setting is like a scene from a black and white movie. The floors are a pristine white tile that are shining so one's reflection is seen easily. The walls are so white that the scientist that works in the large laboratory has to squint slightly when looking up. The lab counters are plain black and flame-resistant. The only colors in the room are the scientist, the chemicals that adorn the room, and her robotic assistant.

The scientist is a teenager shockingly that has a look of determination set on her pale face. Freckles are dotted across her cheeks and bunched together as her face concentrates on the mixture in front of her. If this fails, then her life will end shortly. Her hair, a jet black, falls down to her ankles loosely like in an anime cartoon, with big blue eyes to match her anime appearance. She wears eye makeup to cease her roommate's complaining and looks nice in her lavender top, jean shorts, and pure white lab coat. Her name is Jodi and she passed her exam with flying colors, which shocked everybody since she was failing.

Her assistant is a robot. His name is Mat and he was assigned to Jodi. He has a gray head with his life form in the back. It glows orange and red and possesses the very chemicals Jodi used to animate him. If it was broken, he would die instantly. There's a small switch next to his life source to turn him on and off. His mouth hangs on screws attached to the side of his head with sharp gray edges to defend him. His eyes are an unnatural blue color with yellow flecks on the side. He wears a gray shirt with red shoulders and red gloves. His pants are jeans on the bottom and a silver section on top with a black stripe going across the silver. Finally, his shoes are black and striped with red and silver. Jodi put a lot of thought into his appearance and she was furious when the news spread.

In one of the technology classes Jodi had to take before her final exam, she was asked to build a human size robot with a special ability that would be thrown out later. Jodi hated the idea and built Mat with the ability to age like a normal human. She hid him when she was 10 and hid him until she had to take her test. She told him to get as far away as possible, but he was caught and she saved him by offering to take him as a lab assistant. As a 14 year old, she reunited with the robot she saved and he vowed to stand by her side loyally until the very end.

In this post-war world, only 1/4 of the world's population survived. These people were deemed the smartest and grew up in a scientific environment. All of them were grown in government laboratories until they would take a test at the age of 12. The children would have to apply all of their knowledge into the exam and if they failed, their life as they knew it would end and they would be wiped clean and sent to the scientists. If a child passed, they were given a laboratory fit for them and had the option of choosing a robotic assistant. Their job was to find a cure to diseases that plague mankind and to train robots.

Jodi's normal job is to recreate robots. When a child fails a test, their memory is wiped and they are stored asleep until they turn 17. Then they are sent to scientists to be sentenced a new life and reprogramed as robots. Their emotions would be blocked and their minds are filled with thoughts of being good assistants. Jodi hated this and rebelled against her orders and taught them emotions. She would finally hand them over to the government once they remember that they're human and they aren't just robots.

The assignment Jodi is working on is to create a serum to be used on robots that would easily make them turn into robots instead of undergoing the usual surgery. She was working on one certain piece, where 3 others worked on separate liquids to mix into hers. She was just making the base. Jodi's look of concentration intensifies and Mat looks over in worry. Mat tries to tell Jodi that she works too hard on her assignments, but she threatens to flick the off switch and he just sighs and returns to handing her chemicals and test tubes.

"I think I finished." Jodi says happily after an hour passes. Mat internally sighs in relief as she goes to put a cork on the test tube. The 16 year old stands up from her stool and goes over to a chute in the wall. She opens up a protective case and seals the case in. She punches in the location (the head laboratory where the other 3 work) and it gets whisked away. Jodi releases a sigh of relief that her burden is lifted and sits on her stool once more.

"I'm glad." Mat says. Mat, unlike the other robots, was never programmed to be mute and monotone. He was programmed to be a best friend and that's exactly what he is. Jodi's best friend. Many people call her crazy for befriending her robotic assistant, but she realizes she's smart since those people usually are lonelier and antisocial. She also plays music in her lab so she has something to drown out the steady humming of machinery working around the room that would drive her mad. If the sounds change, then she has a grasp on reality.

Suddenly, a beeping sound fills the room. Jodi and Mat both groan as the beeping continues. Jodi punches a button and the huge silver chute opens. It's a circular chute that soon-to-be robots are sent through. The chute sends in a circular coffin-looking box and Mat approaches it first as Jodi sterilizes the room. She puts on gloves and preps her station for the surgery about to take place. As a scientist, she has to constantly work. It was either this or a robotic life full of emotionless cries for help.

* * *

_Jodi's POV_

"Read me the card." I say to Mat as I make sure that I have the tools and serums needed for the surgery. The card is a white index card that's laminated. It's sent with every victim (as I call the soon-to-be robots) that has general information on the card, like their name, age, and reason for becoming a robot.

"Well this is a new reason. His name is Adam Skyler. He's 18 and he was captured as a human that escaped the test when he was 12. he's been on the run and he was caught last month. They wanted him to be muted immediately, so they gave him a month instead of years to accept his fate." Mat says to me.

"That's peculiar indeed. But remember the Jordan guy from last week? He was 18 and he was sentenced to a life as a robot because he failed so many robotic transformations that he made them human again." I say, shuddering at the memories. He pleaded with me to let him escape, but cameras were watching me that day since his transformation was to be sent to the President. I had to look away as Mat gave him the shot to make him pass out.

"He was creepy." Mat agrees with me and I approach the white casket. The interior is a white silk that I hope never surrounds me. Adam is a tan male with hazel hair and hazel eyes widened in fright. Usually, they're sent to the scientists with their eyes opens and frozen. He's wearing a dark gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants, with black finger-less gloves and scarlet red boots. He has a violet amulet around his neck that's surrounded with an intricate golden design.

Mat shakes his shoulder as I usually tell him to. I'm not supposed to do this, but I wake the person up before to tell them a few final words that explain that I help them in their robotic age. Adam wakes up after Mat starts to get aggravated and looks around. He genuinely looks frightened and somehow... defeated. Like he just lost a battle. Of course he did. He was captured and sent to a scientist to be turned into a robot while on the run.

"Hi." I say. He turns and looks at me with frightened eyes.

"I'm done." Adam says hauntingly, shaking his head as he studies the lab. I nod sadly.

"I'm sorry." I say. He notices Mat's comfortable clothing. Usually, robotic assistants wear a white shirt and black pants.

"Isn't your robot assistant violating the dress code for the assistants?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Mat here isn't a normal robot. I built him from scratch when I was 10 and he has the ability to age like a human, which is highly rare. He's almost like a human since he was built to be a friend, not an assistant." I explain, looking at the card in my gloved fingers.

"Please promise me one thing. Please don't make me the total opposite of myself." Adam says. I nod.

"The surgery doesn't alter personalities." I say, looking to Mat to finish the explanation.

"Dr. Jodi here will take out all rebellious thoughts and notions from your mind and she's supposed to block your emotions." Mat explains, earning a glare from me. He knows I hate being called Dr. Jodi. I'm 16. I'm not even a doctor; I'm a scientist.

"Supposed to?" Adam asks in shock.

"I block the major emotions, but I leave the emotions happiness and love. Once I have another person, I'll wake you up and teach you both how to love and feel happiness again. But you can not show these emotions. Aside from this, I also put in a chip that makes you obey every order given to you. It's protocol and I wish I don't need to, but it's mandatory." I explain. Adam nods and looks down.

"I was almost out of the country. I would have made it out and to a safe haven when I was caught." He says angrily and I let him vent out his anger. Mat grabs the needle with the anesthesia. Adam eyes the needle and looks up at me with a pleading look.

"This will make you faint. Do you have anything to say before you undergo surgery?" I ask him. He nods as Mat cleans Adam's arm.

"I hate this lifestyle." He says as Mat gives him the shot. Adam lies down and Mat, being the robot he is, lifts Adam from the casket-like bed. I press a button and it shoots the casket away. The hole in the wall closes and I turn, putting a surgeon's mask over my mouth.

* * *

"That was horrible. He didn't deserve to be captured." I say once Adam is away in the corner of the room. Mat nods and we check the tools I have. Once everything is counted for, he starts to clean the work station as I wash the metallic instruments.

"He seemed like a nice guy too. A bit too annoyed, but I could understand that. We've dealt with worse." Mat says. I agree and I take off my surgeon's mask, removing my gloves too. I begin spraying air freshener into the room to rid the room of the strong smell of heavy medication. It makes me gag once it sits for too long and Mat notices this, so he suggested it to me. I never let the room sit too long after a surgery since.

"His last words were a good choice, though." I point out, replaying the words in my head. _I hate this lifestyle. _He means that he hates that the humans that rebel and aren't smart enough are forced to work for the smarter people. I'm pretty sure he saw that Mat and I have a strong friendship and I make sure to teach that to him and the next person. The familiar beeping fills the room and I groan.

"Isn't one surgery enough for one day?" Mat whines.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. Easter is Sunday and I'm kinda excited for chocolate. THAT'S MY WEAKNESS. CHOCOLATE.**

**I honestly don't know where this idea came from XD. I was sitting in my room on my kindle reading _Hush Hush_ and suddenly, this idea hit me and I just jumped on my laptop to write. The book isn't even about a robotic age, which makes this funny. **

**DON'T WORRY. THE STORY GETS BETTER AND YOU SEE WHY JODI REBELS.**

**~Kinny**


	2. Rebels

**Hai doods again! You guys probably were thinking "What the heck was she thinking when she was writing? How did this idea form?" Well... I've learned a lot new ideas in my hiatus season. I had to do a presentation in a class on how to write interesting stories and I got an A on the spot with tons of questions. The majority were "Have you written any books?"**

* * *

**So as of now... My favorite songs are: **

**Human by Christina Perri**

_**Let it Go**_** from Frozen**

_**Monster**_** by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**ALSO: AGES ARE MESSED UP IN THIS STORY OBVIOUSLY!**

* * *

**LETTUCE BEGIN!**

* * *

_Jodi's POV_

"OK you two. So how are you feeling? If you feel sick, that's normal." I explain to the two people in from of me. Adam Skyler stands on my left. The rebellious twinkle that once housed his eyes are gone and it makes his eyes look dull. On his right is Preston Frags. Preston is a humanoid lava mob that wears a suit. His eyes are coal black and they once housed a childish manner. Now they are the same as Adam's. Preston's reason for joining the robots is that he failed the test when we were 12. He's 17.

"I never grasped the concept of your robot assistant." Preston says, looking at Mat (who is turned off) in the corner of the room. It's been three days since Preston and Adam's surgeries and both of them are awake for the first time. I have a remote with a button to turn on the chip in their heads, but as of now they're normal humans.

"So when were 10, you have no memory of this but we were given a task. Build a robot with a special ability and it would be thrown into an incinerator later. I hated this, but I had to build a robot so I built Mat with the ability to age like a normal child. In fact, Mat is so highly advanced that he's like a human with the body of a robot. I built him to be a friend so I wouldn't be lonely and I hid him." I explain. The two of them look lost, but subconsciously nod.

"When are we going to leave?" Adam asks me.

"I'm supposed to wait three days then turn on the chips in your head before sending you off. But I want to tell you guys a few things. I left you with the emotion of happiness and love. Do not use these emotions. The emotions will give you a sense of the real world, but you can not use them. I can't stress this enough. They'll think I failed and they'll kill you for resisting the serums. They don't think that I would do this." I explain.

"So you're a rebel?" Adam asks in in awe. I nod.

"I think that keeping a robot I made as a child against orders shows signs of a rebel, but yes. I only got into the scientist field because I barely made the test passing score. But I was tutored by a teacher that pitied me and I became smarter. Now I'm a certified scientist according to the government." I explain. The two of them look amazed.

"Can I ask you a question? What's going to happen to us?" Preston asks me in slight fear. I shake my head to erase his fear.

"Nothing bad. The chips in your brain will make you want to strive to please the person that you get assigned to. With the two emotions left in you, you have a sense of laziness. Ignore the lazy urges and obey them. If you ever see me or Mat anywhere in the facility, do not try to communicate with us. It's a sign of failure for the scientist." I explain. The two of them nod and I go over to Mat, flicking the switch at the back of his head. His dark blue eyes illuminate and he looks around.

"It's time?" He asks me. I nod and Mat goes over to the circular door. He starts pressing multiple buttons to send two chutes and I answer questions like "Will we get meals?" and "How do we sleep?" I just explain that human robots get food (earning a glare from Mat) and they sleep normally, except they don't dream. But the robots I program usually have dreams. Nightmares are impossible, however.

"Are you two ready?" I ask them, lifting the remote. The two of them look terrified, but nod as I sigh and press the button. Their eyes become duller and Mat looks over. I'm looking at the floor, with my hair covering my eyes. I hate doing this to people. It's not right and both of them had so much potential as normal humans. Preston seemed smart enough to become a scientist. It all came down to the test. The chute in the wall opens and I look up, seeing the tubular caskets. Mat comes over and guides the now-robots to the caskets.

Preston's eyes meet mine. They have control of one part of their mind. I see thankfulness in his eyes and sadness as he sees my sad expression. He looks away as Mat guides him to the other one. Adam sits up in his casket-looking tube and looks at me.

"Thank you..." He whispers and lies back down. Mat closes both of the tubes with the two boys in them and walks over to the wall. His bright blue eyes meet my blue eyes and he nods before pressing a button. The two tubes are sent away and the large circular tube. I sit on my stool and I look down at the floor.

"Jodi... This always happens once you have to send them away. They'll be in good hands. It's not like they're being sent to people that don't request a lab partner." Mat says, approaching me. I nod, looking up at him.

"It's just unfair that the human race has resorted to this. The war kills the majority of mankind so they make the rest robots and scientists?" I say, growing annoyed.

"The government is searching for a cure to the never-ending epidemics that swarm the globe. The robots are rebels and people that prove they aren't capable of finding a cure. I'm a literal robot, but that's aside the point. The scientists and their assistants are helping mankind so eventually, the government can allow the rest of the population back into the world where cures for diseases are there instead of still being found." Mat explains.

"I'm going to get lunch. Do you want to come?" I ask him, wiping the depressed look off my face and getting off the stool.

"Sure. I have nothing to do here." Mat says. I turn off the electronic music playing through the speakers around the room and we go over to the gray door on the other side of the lab. I lock the door using my key once we're out of the lab and we go down the hall. The floors are plain black tiles and the walls are a pale ivory color. There are occasional doors that lead to other labs and we reach the Common Room.

The Common Room is a huge room that could fit my large lab and about 10 other labs at the same size. It has many floors with the apartments for the many scientists that live here. I have an apartment on the fourth floor and I room with two other girls. The Common Room is the only place in the entire facility that has wooden floors. It's a dark wood with white walls. In the center, there's a fountain to symbolize that life will continue to move on, just like the water will continue to spray from the fountain. The Common Room has doors on every side that lead to different hallways with labs and multi-purpose rooms. Then there's the door to the large cafeteria.

Mat and I make our way through the extremely crowded Common Room and finally reach the cafeteria. I open the door and we enter the even-more crowded cafeteria. I see a table in the corner and I point it to Mat. He nods and goes over. I go on the lunch line with the shortest amount of people out of the 3 lunch lines. Waiting patiently is extremely difficult when today, I had to release two people to join the world of robots. That's the worst thing a human can do in our time and it's a widely-used act, which is sickening.

I finally get my lunch after 10 minutes of waiting. I just grabbed a sandwich I've never had. It's a roast beef sandwich with cheese that's been warmed in the often. It's wrapped in tin foil and has a label that shows what it looks like. I grab a small baked potato to meet the requirements for vegetables and a water bottle. I take my vitamins and I tell the lady my ID number. It's a requirement by government to use our ID number so they can track how much we eat and if we're taking in too much or need more. I grab a fork and begin making my way to the table again.

"Jodi!" Somebody says as I'm walking back to Mat. I turn and see Crystal, or one of the other scientists. I don't have a lot of scientist friends, but she's counted as one of them. I don't understand how she saw me in the crowded cafeteria. Crystal is a light-haired brunette with hazel eyes a little lighter than Adam's eye color. Her skin is pale and lacks blemishes, which is something I envy. Crystal reaches me with her lunch and smiles at me. We're almost the same height, but she's slighter taller than me.

"Hi Crystal." I say over the loud conversations of others. She joins me at my table with Mat and waves to him. He waves back and takes my potato. I give him my vegetable since usually, the sandwiches I get are more than enough. Crystal's used to Mat taking my food so she says nothing but hands him a napkin to put it on. I hand him the fork I grabbed and he nods to me before digging into the potato. He was built to intake human food instead of oil.

"So how's your lab?" She asks me. She repeats it 3 times before I can hear her and I sigh.

"It's good. I had to reprogram two robots 3 days ago and I sent them off today." I say loudly. Suddenly, the large screen on the left wall turns on and the music of our government plays. Every conversation ceases as live feed of the President cuts in. Everybody rises at once and puts their hand on their heart. The President motions for us all to sit and we do. This is being broadcasted all over the population.

The President is a kind-looking man. But that doesn't fool anybody. He's a cold-hearted man that created this system. President South has brown hair that's brushed into an official manner. His eyes are a dark gray color that many scientists crack jokes about. His skin is tan and he reminds me of an old video game character I saw once. My roommate once found this old piece of technology called a DSi and a Pokemon game inside. President South reminds me of Giovanni, or the villain from the game we played.

"Hello everybody. I have distressing news to share with all of you. A group of rebels have banded to together to take down our system of government. This form of government is efficient and the most prominent members will be flashed on screen." President Snow says. A murmur flies around the room over this.

The rebels don't look like rebels. The first one is a furry brown person in a business suit with an axe hanging at his side. Underneath is his name: Jerome Tucker. The next is Adam with the red word 'captured' next to his name. The third one is an amphibian looking creature with blue-webbed skin and orange fins. He's wearing a gray suit and his name is Quentin Husky. The fourth is a man with sunglasses on. He has dark brown hair and tan skin, but through the sunglasses I see teal eyes. Ian Ssundee. There's the blue spaceman, or Jason Universe. The brunette with the headphones named Tyler Lox looks menacing in his picture. The final one is a sandy-haired pale boy with powerful hazel eyes. Mitch Bajan.

"Wow." Mat whispers.

"These people are extremely dangerous and are being tracked as I share this devastating news. More information will be coming as it happens and I bid you all farewell." President South says and the feed cuts out. Crystal looks at me in horror. She gets easily frightened by the littlest of things.

"What if they break into our facility?" Crystal says.

"They won't. If anything, the rebels are probably close to the President's City." Mat says. The President's City is this extremely protected neighborhood of government officials, the richest of the rich, and the President himself.

"Why would he broadcast it to the rest of the world then?" Crystal asks.

"One of the people I had to reprogram was Adam Skyler. He was sent here and we're not even close to the President's City. President South probably wants us to know that we might get the rebels to reprogram." I explain. She nods and I finish my sandwich. It was really good, yet filling at the same time. I wait for Mat and Crystal before throwing out my things with them. We leave the cafeteria again and bid farewell to Crystal before walking back to the lab.

"I wonder why President South is telling us." Mat says.

"He's probably notifying the scientists so they won't get worried when they get a rebel." I say. We reach the lab and I really hope these rebels know what they're doing.

* * *

**Ugh. I want to update this later on tonight, but I don't want to put up two chapters in one day. **

**So we met Adam's past and now you guys know where Mitch is in this story. I PROMISE IT WILL GET INTERESTING.**

**So who's excited for City of Heavenly Fire next month? THE FINAL BOOK. OR, AS I CALL IT, "THE HUNGER GAMES FOR THE SHADOWHUNTERS"**

**~Kinny**


	3. President South's Rebel Updates

**Hai doods. Chapter 3 is up and ready. I decided this chapter will be a small... filler. **

* * *

**ALSO: IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW. I APPRECIATE THEM AND I'M HOPING TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH FANFICTION. **

* * *

**NOW FOR CHAPTER 3... THIS ONE IS A WEIRD CHAPTER! **

* * *

_Third Person's POV_

"Hello citizens. President South here with an update on the rebel group attempting attacks on the President's City. One is injured, yet the group hasn't given up. We advise you to stay inside at all costs."

* * *

"Hello citizens. President South here with an update on the rebels. An attack was planned today. It is now against the law to leave your facility unless it is part of your job... I have just received word that one individual was taken hostage while doing his job. We advise all supplies to cease coming to every facility unless the building is in desperate need of supplies. This includes food and chemicals. Every compound has enough supplies, but this is for your safety."

* * *

"Hello citizens. President South here with a tragic update. The rebels have broken into the facility in what once was New Hampshire. The entire facility went into lockdown, but it was a massacre. Scientists there barely survived and many robots were destroyed. The rebels have taken multiple hostages and are ordering for the robotic age to come to a closing."

* * *

"Hello citizens. President South here with devastating news reporting about yesterday's hostages. The rebels have taken the lives of the 15 people they took from the New Hampshire facility after the government refused their request. These scientists will be remembered for their bravery and additions to the country's need for cures. One such victim was a 12 year old who got out. She escaped and is in the custody of the Maine facility as of now. She is safe, but scarred."

* * *

"Hello citizens. President South here with another report on the rebels. They have attempted to take over the Maryland facility and the Delaware facility. It seems they are targeting the facilities around the President's City. The New York facility, or the facility closest to our city, will be targeted. I advise keeping watch and staying indoors. Make sure you lock away all dangerous chemicals."

* * *

"Hello citizens. President South here with a quick report due to... circumstances. The rebels have broken into my mansion where I am currently. Guards are fighting off the group, but they are proving strength."

* * *

"Hello citizens. President South here luckily with a good update for once. The rebels have been captured and are being sent across the country to different facilities. Every rebel will be sent to a different facility and are spread two states apart. We wish you luck with these dangerous criminals."

* * *

**So that was the small filler chapter. Just some rebel information. Next chapter, things get chaotic. **

**I'm a little evil.**

**~Kinny**


	4. FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER

**Hai doods! Chapter 4! This has got to be the farthest I've gone in my recent stories. Usually, they're oneshots and stuff. **

* * *

**REMEMBER: REVIEW THE STORY AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**

* * *

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER:**

* * *

_Jodi's POV_

"I wonder what happened to the rebels." Mat says as the latest message from President South comes in through the screen in the lab. The message about the rebels' captures should give us joy. But I find no joy in the fact that these people that were right were brought down.

"I'm a known reprogrammer." I say as the haunting beeping noise fills the room. My face morphs into a look of horror as Mat presses the button for me. The large gray doors open and the casket-like tube flies into the room. I approach the test tube and I open it. The person in the tube (who's supposed to be asleep) jumps up at me suddenly. I shriek as I fall down and I feel like somebody is choking me. Mat comes over and takes the person off me.

"Let go of me!" A voice says. I hold my neck where I got choked and I look up at the person that assaulted me.

"Never. You're not hurting her." Mat says. The sandy eyes, pale skin, and hazel eyes scream everything at me. Mitch Bajan. I knew I was getting a rebel. Mitch turns around and throws Mat off him. I hear a crack and I gasp. Mitch advances on Mat and I see the glow in Mat's eyes start fading away. The back of his head where the energy is stored.

"Stop!" I say. Mitch looks at me as I run over to Mat. I lift his head and I gasp, seeing the large crack.

"Cracked?" Mat asks me. His voice sounds raspy and mechanical.

"Yep." I say, wincing. "It's only a crack. If I wrap it up with a special cream I can make after the surgery, it should heal." I say. Mitch watches and I flick the switch, turning Mat off. I grab a bandage to block it temporarily and I lie him down. He's too heavy for me. "Thanks for cracking him." I say irritated.

"Your assistant. He isn't a human." Mitch says, baffled.

"I get that a lot. I built Mat when I was 10 as an assignment. He ages and heals like a human, except his healing and aging is different. Lie down." I say, pointing to the surgical bed.

"You aren't scared of me? I'm part of that terrifying rebel group that almost took over." He boasts. I roll my eyes.

"I'm a scientist of the Florida facility. Considering you choked me when you saw me, I'm a little mad that you decided to choke the scientist." I say. he lies down on the surgical bed and I put on the materials I need for the surgery, such as medical gloves and the mask that covers my face. I put my hair into a ponytail and I grab the shot with the anesthesia.

"What's going to happen?" He asks me. He's trying to look tough, but his voice has an edge of fear to it.

"I'm just going to inject you with this. You'll fall asleep so I can perform surgery on you. You're going to become a robot." I say, getting to the point.

"I have one thing, however. I can't become a robot." He says.

"Why not?" I say, folding my arms.

"I'm immune to it. After Adam got captured, we raided a facility and I found a serum hidden away that gives immunity. I hid it from the others and I injected myself with it. I'm the only person that's immune to it." Mitch explains.

"Ah, Adam Skyler. I reprogrammed him." I say. "Oh, and I'm the Easter Bunny. I don't believe you're immune to the serum." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Give me all the serums you want. I'm immune to them all." Mitch says. I roll my eyes, giving him the anesthesia. He faints immediately and I roll my eyes. Immune to the serums, alright.

* * *

"Thanks for healing me." Mat says as he winces in pain. Mitch is still asleep and I helped Mat with the crack in his head. I nod and he looks over at Mitch. "How was the surgery?" He asks me.

"Good. Before I knocked him out, he was saying things that he was immune to every serum." I say. Mat laughs.

"Nobody's immune to the serums." Mat says.

"Think again." A voice says from behind us. We turn and see Mitch sitting up, looking at us. That was sarcasm. I was supposed to block that.

"What happened?" I ask, alarmed.

"I'm immune. I told you." Mitch says, laughing in my face. I growl. I don't like it when people make fun of me.

"Well what do I do then?" I say.

"You can help me with the rebellion." Mitch suggests. I roll my eyes.

"The rebellion failed, man. Get that notion out of your head." Mat says, aggravated like me. He's not too fond of Mitch for cracking his head. Mitch nearly killed him. I could understand why Mat is getting hostile towards Mitch.

"It didn't fail. It's growing secretly. Scientist girl, you don't like this form of government?" He says, turning to me.

"I have a name, you know. And of course I don't." I say. Thank God they don't put cameras in these rooms. I would have been turned into a robot a while ago.

"Well, what's your name then?" He asks me.

"Jodi. Look, you're dangerous. If they found out you have a strength, the government will grow angry." I say, going over to the wall. I pull up a screen and I go to the head of the facility's email.

"What are you doing?" Mat asks me.

"Emailing David. I'm going to see if I could have Mitch as an assistant. If he gets loose into the general public, things can become chaotic." I say lowly so only Mat hears. He nods and I tap out the email. Once it sends, I turn back to Mitch. He looks at the two of us patiently.

"So what do I do?" Mitch asks me. He sounds extremely bored. The screen in the wall beeps and I return to the computer.

_Dear Jodi, _

_You've already asked for that robot of yours. What is your reason for taking in this rebel?_

* * *

**_~ Flashback to 2 Years Ago ~_**

* * *

_Jodi's POV_

"Hey Jodi. Come look at this." Crystal says. I turn away from my salad and I look at the screen. Apparently, special agents found this robot trying to escape into another country. The person that built him remains unknown, but the government believes he may be a major threat and a message. This is the first public viewing of this robot and the entire country has been buzzing to catch a glimpse of this robotic menace, as the president says.

My heart drops into my stomach as I look up on the screen. The soldiers are yelling questions at a male on screen. But the male isn't human. He's robotic, or course. But he tugs at my memory, like I've seen him before. 14 years old and experiencing this already. A soldier hits him and he falls to the ground.

"Who are you working for?" The soldier screams at him.

"I have no memory!" The robot pleads in return. The soldiers ignore him and continue to torture him.

Suddenly, a memory hits me like a brick wall. A small ebony-haired 10 year old working feverishly on a project she knew was impossible. She knew she couldn't make a robot that ages like a normal human. She was going to fail her class and get turned into a robot. Yet she worked on through the night, trying her hardest. She just wanted a companion and hoped she would see him again after her presentation. Once she finished, she flicked the switch in the back. The glassy eyes she knew would remain dark suddenly burned away the murky blue with an electric blue. The orange and red chemical mixture she used animated him.

"Mat." I whisper suddenly, looking at the screen in horror. Everybody laughed when I said he would age normally. He looks like a normal 14 year old, except he doesn't have zits like some boys here. I suddenly, stand up, making my way over to David. David's my supervisor and I know he would understand.

"Hello Jodi." He says. He's standing on the far wall, watching the horrific thing on screen occur.

"Hello David. Can you please see if I could get that robot? I might be able to locate his memories or reprogram him." I explain.

"Why? He's with the government." David says. I must look extremely desperate, so he sighs and nods in agreement. "I'll email the president." He says and leaves. I return to my table with Crystal and watch the horror, my appetite gone. We leave the cafeteria and return to our labs. Automatically playing on the TV is the trial. I nearly throw up as I'm forced to watch.

The following morning, there's a note on my lab's door. David told me the president wants to take me to court. I ran to his office at once, questioning him of the note. He explained how he was up all night fighting my claim, even in a Skype call with the presidential party. But President South refused and finally wanted me to report to the President's City tomorrow at noon. I agreed and David told me to pack a bag with clothes for a week. You never know with these cases.

Once I arrive in the President's City, I'm herded to a room to drop my bags off then straight to a court room. I'm wearing a dark blue top with a few ruffles by the neck, a black pencil skirt, and black flats. I'm far too clumsy for heels. David is going to act as my lawyer since he witnesses my work in the lab for his monthly checks. President South arrives and Mat is dragged in after him in chains. Mat looks over at me and I see fear in his eyes. I never saw so much fear towards me as he looks in my direction. Finally, the judge arrives and Mat is brought to the side to watch. His eyes never leave me.

"Hello. We gather here to debate over the fate of the robot found. Ms. Jodi Astray is fighting against President Matthew South for the right to have this robot as her assistant." The judge announces, then looks at our table first. "Does Ms. Astray's lawyer have a statement?" The judge asks. David stands up and for once, I realize how important he is. He is the facility director, but he's like my best friend. But now, he looks official. Almost like President South.

"Your honor, I host monthly sessions with the scientists in the Florida facility, where Ms. Astray and I originate from. Whenever I evaluate Ms. Astray, she's completely in control of everything in her lab. I do not regret giving her the role of reprogramming the hardest people and the only thing she lacks in an extra hand." David says. Mat's eyes are wild and he doesn't move an inch. I think fear is blocking his memories.

"How much trust do you have with Ms. Astray?" The judge asks him. President South is shooting him a death glare, but David is ignoring him smoothly.

"If I were to die and I had to leave somebody in charge of the facility, I'd trust this 14 year old more than my successor." David states.

"Very well. President South's lawyer will make his statement." The judge says. The president has the best lawyer in the country, most likely.

"Your honor, Ms. Astray is 14 as her lawyer just stated. This robot is one of the biggest headlines of the day." The lawyer says. Finally, I intervene.

"I have a statement." I say, standing up. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"What is it that you have on your mind, young lady?" The judge addresses me.

"He isn't violent. I know this especially because I built him." I say. The entire courtroom silences immediately as everybody soaks in what I said. The fear in Mat's eyes disappear with recognition.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" President South shoots at me.

"I'm not lying because I know exactly what Mat can and can not do. When I was 10, I built Mat for an assignment. We had to design a robot that has a special ability. I had no friends as a child, so I built Mat with the ability to age and act humanly, except he has no negativity about him. I gave him the ability to yell and maybe throw a few punches, but he's no harm." I say.

"I have an objection! Those robots were supposed to be incinerated." President South's lawyer shoots out.

"I wasn't going to give my best friend up to flames. He isn't immortal. He's like a human that has a robotic appearance. I sent him into the wild the day before the final test and I told him to run. I admit it was stupid, but I would rather have him live." I say. The judge hits the gavel on his desk.

"Order in the court! Do you have any proof that you built this robot?" He says, pointing an accusing finger towards Mat. I nod. I was so clumsy as a child that I accidentally made a scrape in his leg with a screwdriver.

"I do." I say. The guards lead Mat towards me and I lift his leg up. This would have killed any other human, but Mat has flexibility better than the best gymnast. I point to the mark on his ankle from the screwdriver.

"That mark could have been made by anything." The president's lawyer says, not impressed.

"When I was younger, I was extremely clumsy. I dropped the screwdriver and it scratched his ankle." I explain. The judge looks surprised that a 14 year old from Florida is taking down the president.

"Does he remember you?" The president asks me.

"Of course I remember the person that built me." Mat says with a smile. He hugs me and I hug him in return. He winces when I hug him a little too much and I pull away. The judge seems extremely conflicted between the two sides. He could lose his job, but he sees now that I'm telling the truth.

"I rule that Ms. Jodi Astray's side of the argument outweighs the president's and... Ms. Astray wins the case. The robot will return to Florida with her and be reprogrammed there as a precaution. Case... closed." The judge says, looking extremely sick. The president looks angrier than I've ever seen him and David shoots me a glance. He wants us to leave. Guards flank us as we leave the courtroom. We go back to the room and I grab my bag. I didn't think I would win this easily or quickly.

We return to Florida and David smiled at me before leaving. I lead Mat back to my lab and I put my bag of clothes and stuff down. No need for that anymore. Mat sighs and looks around, taking in the ultra shine they made the walls. He has to put a hand over his eyes.

"This room is too bright." He comments.

"You get used to it." I explain. He nods.

"Thank you. I thought you would fail the test." Mat explains. I nod.

"Same. Welcome to the scientific life." I say with a small smile.

* * *

_**~ Present Time ~ **_

* * *

**_Jodi's POV_**

I saved Mat from certain death. I won't hesitate to save another, even if he threatened our government. I press the reply box.

_Dear David,_

_I have my reasons for requesting the secondary assistant. One such reason is that I've been receiving increasingly difficult subjects to turn into robots and I'm being sent more than usual. I need another set of hands at my disposal. _

Send.

* * *

**YOU SAW JODI AND MAT'S PAST WHEN THEY GOT REUNITED AND STUFF.**

**Also my friend from school is reading this. Hello friend!**

**~Kinny**


	5. Oh no Trouble Rises

**Hai doods. I'm sorry that I've been gone for a while. I've been just extremely busy with school and everything else that I forgot about this story until I started rereading my stories. Holy crap... I really forgot about this story.**

**This is gonna be a good chapter. I know it. **

* * *

_Jodi's POV _

* * *

"The rebellion! It's growing!" Mitch screams in his sleep. Mat groans and walks over, nudging the sleeping rebel angrily. It's been a month since Mitch was allowed to remain as my 'reprogrammed' robot and the two of us are getting annoyed with him. One of the serums had an effect on him where he grows extremely drowsy.

"Ugh, just be quiet." Mat snarls in aggravation. The crack Mitch made when he fought Mat is gone and now just a faint scar, but Mat often complains of headaches. I know that Mat and Mitch are never going to be friends. Never in a million years. Mitch is a rebel. Mat is a robot. They'll never mix and I wouldn't expect them to be friends. Mitch shoots up, now awake, and looks around. His eyes lock on mine for a second before he remembers where he is and sighs.

"Sorry. Just a dream." He says.

"Stop screaming or the neighboring labs will question Jodi." Mat says in annoyance. Mitch nods and relaxes, lying against the wall where Mat ordered him to stay. Mat doesn't trust him. It took him a while to get used to Crystal and the other scientists (including me), but I doubt he will ever get used to Mitch. Mitch is just the type of person that makes Mat warier than usual.

"What was I yelling this time?" Mitch asks, glumly if I can pick that up correctly.

"You were yelling that the rebellion was growing and Mat got aggravated. Third time this week, Mitch." I explain, returning back to the chemical. I was sent back my portion of the cure I was working on. Apparently, when it was mixed with the other three chemicals, a scientist was blown up. Very gruesome and I was told to 'add less emotions'. Not even a real chemical, but I could care less. Stupid scientist shouldn't have been near the chemicals in the first place.

"I saw it in my dreams! Every robot stormed the scientists and took over! We won the rebellion!" Mitch exclaims. Mat looks extremely annoyed and I realize if he could, he would have rolled his eyes multiple times by now.

"Keep dreaming." I say as the beeping sound fills the room. Mitch looks at me hopefully.

"Can I help out this time?" He asks me, slightly hopeful. I don't understand why he's so excited. It's weird and gross to be doing this in the first place. It's inhumane. But I can't just tell him this. Before I can react, Mat gets shoved to the ground by the person inside. The female is angry and turns, looking at the people in the room. She has pale skin, bright brown eyes that house revenge, and short, wavy brown hair that falls just passed her shoulder. She's wearing an all black jumpsuit, like the people from a spy movie.

"I'M NOT BECOMING A ROBOT!" She shrieks. Then her eyes land on Mitch, who looks wide-eyed. "You're housing a rebel." She says, her brown eyes widening. Her eyes dart towards the door like she's hoping to teleport there instantly and I realize what she's going to do.

"Grab her!" I scream a second too late. She runs from the room as Mitch dives for her, hitting his chin on the marble floor. I turn to Mat. "Go bring her back!" I tell him. He nods and runs out the door at a speed faster than a normal human can achieve. I turn to Mitch.

"Are you angry?" He asks me, his voice terrified.

"No. It's not your fault that she reacted like she did." I say as a shriek fills the compound. I take the card from the tube, looking at her name. "Her name is Natalie Smith. I remember her. We tested in the same room." I say.

"Did she fail?" Mitch asks me, realizing I'm not angry at all. In fact, I'm just annoyed.

"No. About halfway through the testing session, she had a nervous breakdown. She was escorted from the room and that was the last anybody heard of her. I guess she's going to be made into a robot." I say as Mat rushes in. Natalie isn't with him.

"She ran into the head of the entire facility's office." He says frantically. My eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"WHAT?" I scream. Now I'm getting angry. I could lose my job because of a psychotic girl. Suddenly, a faint beeping sound fills the room. Too quick for an incoming robot. The automated system answers my thoughts.

"Incoming conference call from Samuel Mata." The machine says.

"Hide!" I hiss at Mitch. He nods and ducks into the supply closet. I press the answer button and the stern face of Mr. Mata the greets me with a cold glare. Natalie is in the background and looks rather smug.

"Hello Ms. Astray. I'm sorry to bother you, but two things have come to my attention." He says, his face wiped clear of emotions. I'm in deep trouble.

"Hello Mr. Mata. It's alright. What has drawn your attention?" I ask.

"One, this girl is supposed to be a robot. She was your assignment too, so this surprises me. Secondly, she claims that Mitch Bajan is hiding within your laboratory." He says, a deep frown spreading across his face.

"I have an answer to both." I say, smiling slightly.

"I'd like to hear your answers, Ms. Astray." He says, growing slightly impatient.

"She ran out of my lab once she saw my robotic assistant. As the Mitch Bajan issue... He is in my lab, yes. The reason is because... Um..." I say, trailing off. I can't just say that he's immune to the serums. He looks at me expectingly, as if I have a reason.

"Ms. Astray, are you admitting to hiding him in your laboratory?" Mr. Mata states, looking at me with anger now. Mat looks at me from the side where he walked to. He looks at me with extreme caution. I sigh and look away, nodding. No point in stating the truth.

"He was originally supposed to be a robot. But he became too violent and I hid him here." I say. Mat gasps and looks at me. I sniffle and look up at the screen. Natalie is looking at me with alarm instead of a satisfactory grin.

"Ms. Astray, I'm sorry. But you are under arrest for hiding a rebel within your laboratory. Guards will come to arrest you shortly." He says and the call ends. Mat stumbles forward, towards me.

"Did you really just give up? You're going to become a robot, Jodi. Do you know this?" He hisses. I nod, turning towards Mitch. He's standing up in front of us.

"I hope you know what you're doing with your life." I say as a fierce pounding fills the room. Mat goes over to the door and opens it, regretfully, as guards come in. They only handcuff me and bring me from the room. My two assistants, one robot and one rebel, are left behind. Mat tries to reach out for me, but our grasp is quickly broken once the guards yank me out of my laboratory to a certain death sentence.

* * *

_Mat's POV_

The door slams shut, leaving me alone in the room with Mitch. A guard spat at us that we're lucky to be here before leaving. Jodi's gone. All because she had to keep Mitch. If she didn't, she would have ended up with a similar fate like most people we reprogrammed. I want to kill Mitch for this. He caused this.

"Mat... I didn't mean to." He says, breaking the silence.

"Didn't mean to? Didn't mean to do what? Bring Jodi to an earlier robotic transformation? She was the smartest scientist in our facility. She was also one of the most rebellious. I know her. She would have given up herself before anybody else. This wasn't different." I say, turning away.

"What do we do now?" Mitch asks me.

"We take over her lab. I'm now the scientist, since I'm a robot made by Jodi. You become my assistant and now, we have to work as a team." I say. He nods, gulping. I begin to walk over to Jodi's lab counter.

"Oh, Mat?" He calls out.

"Yea?" I say, not bothering to turn to look at him. He ripped away my best friend. I should turn him into the government.

"I'm sorry about Jodi. I really am." He says.

* * *

**I finally got a chapter up. I'm so sorry about the extremely long hiatus. Here's what's happening for me in June:**

**- Graduation**

**- Graduation Party**

**- Dance recital (not that big)**

**- Friends that are fighting**

**- School BBQ**

**- School dance (everybody's buzzing about it since it's the 9th I think)**

**- TFIOS movie**

**- City of Heavenly Fire came out and I'm halfway through**

**- Finals**

* * *

**So yea. I'm pretty busy. **

* * *

**Also, about the chapter. So what did you guys think? I have the plot all mapped out in my head. It's on an expo board. Even separated by chapters. **

**Fun fact: I can't stand when I don't have a plan for my stories. I need to have a plan or I honestly get extremely annoyed. **

* * *

**~ LilKinny**


	6. Meet Olivia Willows, Scientist and Rebel

**OK so hai. I wrote out the story and man... I'm crying over future chapters when I'm on Chapter 6. The emotions in Chapter 5 are really high already. This story is definitely going to be sad. I can tell you guys now. **

**Also, I want to know if you'd be interested in a story called ****_Human_****. It's about Herobrine's daughter named Perri who has to fight her way to be heard, later learning of a curse. **

* * *

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER! **

* * *

_Third Person's POV_

* * *

A feverish and young scientist works with a sad note on her robot. Her robot is her role model. She constantly watches her from distances, later on learning that she kept a rebel in her laboratory. The young scientist is working on Jodi Astray.

The young scientist's name is Olivia Willows. Olivia is 14 and got perfect scores, so she was moved straight into reprogramming difficult people. Olivia's older brother, Jonathan, didn't become a scientist. He constantly fooled around in class and never got good grades. When he took the test, Olivia knew he wouldn't pass. Olivia's brother, 17 now, is surely to be sent at any time for reprogramming. So once the haunting sound filled the room, she sucked in her breath.

Olivia is a petite girl. She has really pale skin that looks as fragile as glass. Her hair is cross between auburn and brown, ending just below her shoulders. She has on rimmed glasses that make her green eyes look a lot bigger. She looks too young for the world and the scientists around her know it. Olivia is a bookworm that loves reading books over reprogramming. Heck, any scientist would rather read over reprogramming.

As Olivia worked to cover up Jodi's emotions, she decided to keep some traits. Jodi was called a rebel after her incident with the government. Olivia decided she could do the same. So she kept Jodi's intelligence. But realizing this might be a problem, she wiped Jodi's memory so she only remembered that she's to serve and act as a human encyclopedia.

Olivia closes her eyes tightly once the reprogramming is complete. She kept Jodi's intelligence, her kind nature, and her ability to stay on task. Distractions are often disastrous, as Olivia always says. She moves the table away, wheeling a new one over for her next robot. Olivia collapses in a chair and sighs, taking her book. _Pride and Prejudice._ The other scientists recommended it to her after she asked for books.

Pretty soon, lunch time rolled around. Olivia put down her book and locked up her lab, going to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was at a dull whisper. It's been like this for the past week. Last Wednesday, once Jodi was arrested, the news spread like wildfire. The cafeteria grew silent with respect. Mr. Mata barely left his office since he was so ashamed of his actions. It was mandatory; he would have suffered a similar fate.

Olivia gets her lunch and sits alone, like always. Her lunch is just a cheese sandwich with peas on the side. She eats her lunch, the cheese tasting like glue in her mouth. She feels horrible. Of all the scientists, she was chosen to reprogram Jodi. She would have been fine if it was another person. But this was her idol.

She looks up as the door opens and sees Mat. Mat was Jodi's assistant when she was still a scientist and he's been dealing with so much pain. Jodi made him with emotions, but he never smiles or shows happiness. Mat's assistant (and the one who caused Jodi's arrest) Mitch scampers in behind him. Mat looks superior compared to Mitch.

Olivia quickly averts her eyes once Mat looks her way. She wants to cry out that she reprogrammed Jodi. But she knows that Mat would demand to see her. She couldn't let that happen. It's against the law and she's slightly scared of the robotic scientist. She finishes her lunch and goes over to her table. She studies the people around her, comparing them to book characters based off their actions and appearances.

There's a scientist named Alyssa at the table across from her that looks like Tris from _Divergent._ Her hair is brown, however. Alyssa's friend, Nicole, looks like Nora from _Hush, Hush_ except for her shorter height. There's a quiet girl across the cafeteria that looks like Clary from _The Mortal Instruments._ There's a guy sitting across the cafeteria looking at her that reminds her of Simon from _The Mortal Instruments_.

Finally, Olivia just leaves. She's starting to feel lightheaded because Mat's in the room with her. Guilt is eating her away, but she swallows her feelings and returns to her lab. Once she gets there, she wants to throw up her emotions. Jodi's still asleep, obviously, but Olivia wants to shake her awake and apologize. Another feature she idolized about Jodi: Jodi hated reprogramming.

Three agonizing days pass by and Olivia gets guiltier with every second. She feels like Mat or Mitch is going to walk through the door and ask her for a supply, followed by pleads to take Jodi back to their lab. She also feels like one day, the beeping sound fills the air and she comes face to face with her older brother.

At first, she is haunted by Jonathan's soulless eyes that watch her move. He looks absolutely haunted by her job. Secondly, he feels like he failed. His younger sister that was made fun of is in a better position than him. Olivia shed tears as she gave him the serum that would put him to sleep. Then she regretfully put him to sleep and performed the reprogramming. She hates this job and the form of society she lives in today.

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

* * *

I walk over to the table with the newly reprogrammed Jodi. It's been three days. I already sent out a message to Mr. Mata that I'm going to keep Jodi as an assistant since she's also well adapted in the field I work in. He agreed and I was allowed to keep her. I take the needle with the serum to wake a robot up, and I shoot the liquid into her arm. Her eyes flutter awake and I want to cry.

Jodi had the prettiest blue eyes. I never saw anybody with blue eyes so brilliantly blue. But now, they lost their shine and are a dull blue. Her eyes are what originally caught my attention since I thought my green eyes would never match Jodi's. I was extremely self-conscious until I formally met Jodi and Mat. Jodi was my idol because she always had a twinkle in her eye that made me believe that not everything in our world is corrupt. That twinkle is gone and the sick feeling of dread in my stomach rages on violently.

"Hello." She says silently.

"Hello. My name is Olivia. I reprogrammed you." I say. She lost all of her memories in the surgery. It came with her card that I get with all soon-to-be robots. It was mandatory. Like everything here, mandatory is a natural word. If you don't follow the word, you become a robot. Simple, yet effective when it comes to threats.

"Where am I? _Who am I?_" She asks the last question with more emphasis to show that this question tops the two she asked.

"Your name is Jodi. You're in my laboratory. You'll be my assistant. In our world, scientists like myself seek the assistance of robots like you. You guys help us create cures for diseases that our government wants us to find the cure for. Once a cure is found for every disease, we'll be free to move into houses." I explain.

"I'm a robot?" She asks, looking at her arm. "That's not scientifically possible..." She murmurs.

"Not physically. You're a robot mentally. The actual name is a Reprogrammed Operating Benefits Of Today. Robot is just the abbreviation for the meaning." I tell her. She nods. "Being a robot mentally just means that you listen to people without hesitation." I sum up what being a robot it. She nods.

"I never knew our society is so... dark." She comments quietly. I nod.

"I'm only 14." I comment. "You're 16." I tell her, noting her scrunched up face as she tries remembering everything about herself. There's a knock at the door and I walk over so Jodi doesn't have to. Usually, robots feel dizzy once they're on their feet. They need an hour.

Standing at the door is another robot. She has red hair that ends below her shoulders. It's extremely curly, where I've seen her with her hair either in a bun or straightened. Her eyes, once a bright grey, have dulled down like all robots to a dull grey. She's pale with a few freckles. I know her. I forgot her name, but I once had to work with the scientist she's the assistant for.

"Lily needed your help with a serum." The girl says. She has no accent, but I can hear a hint of her old, sarcastic self. I remember her now. We were testing together and she said good luck when I was extremely nervous. She passed the test, but was later turned into a robot at the age of 13 for messing up on a robot. That robot was unfortunately killed in the reprogramming and her punishment was to become a robot herself. Her name is Sophie, I believe.

"Alright. I'll be right there." I say. She nods and I turn to Jodi. "I need to help another scientist. I'm locking the door. Don't wander off and don't touch anything." I say. She nods and I go outside the door. I lock it from the outside and I follow Sophie through the facility. I see that Lily, the girl Sophie assists, freaking out. A chemical is spewing foam everywhere and Lily is scrambling away from it in terror. She sees me and Sophie enter the room.

Lily is the kind of person that goes with trial and error. She doesn't really think before her actions and being 15 doesn't help. She's a brunette with wavy brown hair that's always in a bun, tanned skin, and brown eyes. She isn't really my favorite person since she relies on the studies of others. Then she takes what she remembers and tests that out. Once it fails, she starts to rely on others to be there for her. Mainly me.

"Help! I tried to make a serum similar to Elephant's Toothpaste since I saw another scientist complete it in the central lab while passing through, but I messed up the mixture and one of the elements is toxic!" She exclaims. I'm so glad I wore shorts today (not really). I put on a lab suit from the corner and I run over the the liquid. It won't stop creating more foam. Sophie climbed onto a counter to avoid the foam and Lily is standing on a chair next to a lab counter.

I find a base to mix with the liquid and I shove the base into the liquid. It disappears after dissolving and the foam stops coming. I use the gloves to wipe the top off. Then go to the sink, dumping the contents into the sink. After washing the beaker, I throw away the foam on the floor. It's everywhere and takes me a while, but once I got enough of it Lily says she'll clean the rest.

"Thank you so much. I never would have fixed that." She says. I nod, taking off the suit and leaving. I return to my lab and find that Jodi's gone.

* * *

**I like Olivia. Her character is generally one of my favorites and I really enjoyed her. She kinda reminds me of myself, in a way. **

**Olivia:**

**- Smart**

**- Realistic**

**- To the point**

**Me: **

**- Not-so-smart**

**- Realistic**

**- To the point**

* * *

**I have my dance recital, so wish me luck!**

* * *

**~ LilKinny**


	7. Mat's Memories

**Chapter 7! How exciting! **

* * *

**OK so I made an Instagram for my FanFiction so that the people that want to know updates will get updates on there. ( lilkinny_) **

* * *

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER! **

* * *

_Mat's POV_

* * *

I look around the compound, the clean air hitting me. I'm stuck in place, looking around for something. I can't find a chemical and nobody wants to help me. Mitch knows absolutely nothing about chemicals, where Jodi built me with knowledge about chemicals that matches what used to be her own. I have no idea what happened to her now. For all I know, she could have lost all of her knowledge.

Suddenly, a panicked scientist runs into the main lab. Mitch tugs on my sleeve and points. I turn and see a short, auburn haired girl rush in. Her head is going from side to side and a few people approach her. She backs away from them slowly and she catches my eye. Her green eyes basically radiates panic. I approach her and the panic turns into fear as she turns on her heel and runs.

"Should we follow her?" Mitch asks me.

"Correction. I'm going to follow her. Get the test tube with the chemical H2O2 on it. Meet me back at the lab." I conclude and I run after her. I catch up to her easily as she turns a corner and I grab her wrist. She turns and looks like she's about to faint once she sees me.

"Oh no." She whispers.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"My assistant. She woke up about half an hour ago and I had to leave for 15 minutes. When I got back, she was gone and the door was unlocked. I locked it from the outside." She explains.

"What's your name?" I ask her calmly. Better act calm than panicked.

"Olivia." She says, hiccuping silently.

"My name is Mat. What does your assistant look like?" I question her next.

"Long, black hair. She's pale with freckles too and dull blue eyes." Olivia describes. She sounds like... Jodi.

"What was your assistant's name?" I ask, wondering if this really is Jodi. She turns away from me, confirming my suspicions. Jodi told me a while ago that if she was ever reprogrammed, she would run away from the facility. "Is her name Jodi?" I ask her. She turns, tears in her eyes and nods. She takes off her glasses, wiping the tears off the lens.

"I told her to stay in the lab." She says, crying.

"I know Jodi. I was her assistant before she was turned into a robot."

* * *

_"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Jodi counts as I hide. The scientists allowed Jodi to go outside since she just got over a bad fever. She wanted fresh air and snuck me out with her. I'm hiding behind a particularly large rock, snickering to myself that she would never find me. _

_"You're never going to find me!" I call out. _

_"We'll see!" She says. "8... 9... 10! I'm coming to find you, Mat!" Jodi says with confidence and I hear the grass crunching beneath her feet as she runs. She built me with extreme hearing, so I can hear her movements. 5 minutes pass and she hasn't found me. _

_I begin to relax when Jodi jumps out and scares me. I jump, releasing a slight scream as she laughs. Suddenly, her laughter is cut off by the sound of something coming overhead. We look up and see a huge banner. The President is speaking and it's urgent. Jodi rushes to the lab doors and I rush to the window in her classroom where I usually hide. She opens the window and I close it behind me. We watch as the TV turns on automatically. _

_"Hello citizens of America. My name is President South. I recently took office and I have news. The rest of the world, leaving out Canada and Mexico since they have different beliefs, has agreed and are now going to require robots there. The over abundance here in America is enough to supply the rest of the world. They have also decided to new terms." The President says. He has black hair that matches Jodi's slightly, with steely grey eyes and lightly tanned skin. _

_"I wonder what the new terms are." Jodi wonders aloud._

_"The world will now work together to save the human race from a global meltdown or the extinction of the human race." Present South says. "That's all. Thank you for your time and I hope that this will be a good Presidency." _

* * *

_"Jodi... Can I see you in my office for a second?" David says once Jodi opens the door. Jodi turns and looks at me. I nod and she agrees. They leave me alone in the lab and I continue making a chemical solution. The too-familiar beeping sound fills the room and I go over to the wall, letting the chute open. The tube opens and I see a young girl._

_Her card says that she's 13 and her name is Emma Cater. She was a scientist that was supposed to present in front of President South. She messed up her presentation and was sentenced to a life as a robot. She's only 13, but has an air of wisdom to her. Emma has brown hair that looks a little longer than her shoulder, with slightly tan skin. She's short by how small the tube is. _

_I shake her shoulder and she wakes up almost immediately. A light sleeper. I heard from one of the robots that being sent to scientists is extremely loud and it creeps into your subconscious so even when you're forcefully asleep, you can still hear the noises. It's a wonder that she didn't wake up from the noises. _

_"Where am I? ... Where's the scientist?" She asks the next question after looking around. She's accepted her fate. _

_"The scientist is out. She was called to her boss's office about 5 minutes ago. I'm going to reprogram you." I explain. She looks at me in horror. _

_"What if you mess up? You're a robot! Not even human!" She exclaims. _

_"Yes, but I was also built extremely smart. Trust me, I've made plenty of people into robots." I explain, trying to calm her down. She nods and I help her out of the tube. Usually, Jodi would be prepping the lab while I carried them, but it's already awkward as it is. "You're just going to lie down on that surgery table and I'm going to prepare the lab. Do you have any questions?" I ask, pointing towards the surgery table. Emma follows my orders and I grab the little cart I use to perform the surgeries._

_"Do I forget anything?" She asks me. _

_"No. The scientist is capable of memory loss, but on your card that you were sent with, it just says that you are to become a robot. I'm not going to be looking at your memories. They belong to you." I say. _

_"Do I eat a certain food?" She questions me as I place serums on the cart. _

_"That's a question I get a lot. You eat normal food, except you take in less than a scientist since one of the serums used shrinks your stomach slightly." I answer her question, getting the anesthesia ready. I return to her with the cart ready and I put on a surgeon's mask. It's not necessary, but I feel more important with it on. _

_"Are you going to put me asleep for this?" She asks me. _

_"Emma, you're a scientist that used to reprogram-" I begin, but she cuts me off. _

_"I'm from the Virginia Facility. In that facility, we sent robots to other countries and come up with medication. I was reprogramming for the first time." Emma cuts in. Every facility in our country has a different job. _

_"Oh. Well, yes. I do put you to sleep. I leave two emotions. Happiness and love. You will feel a sense of laziness. Do not act lazy." I say as I inject the anesthesia into her arm. She falls asleep immediately and I regretfully begin the surgery. _

_Jodi comes back well after the surgery is completed. She looks like she was crying and looks dazed. She comes in and sits on her lab stool, ignoring Emma on the bed near the wall. _

_"What happened?" I ask her, worried. _

_"President South was... video chatting David. When I came in, he looked extremely sinister. Do you remember how the last time we saw him, his hair was black? He dyed it brown. He began by telling me that he's been watching my progress specifically... Then he said I got the trait of staying on task from him. When I was confused... He told me. I'm his daughter." Jodi says, bursting into tears again. My eyes mentally widen since I can't widen my eyes and I hug her. _

_"Weren't you raised by David?" I ask her. _

_"The President told me that when he realized that my mother was dying, he gave me to David so I wouldn't ask him about my mother. David raised me, but always gave the president reports on my progress. I was growing up in his image, Mat." Jodi cries out._

_"Why David? And why the Florida facility?" I wonder. _

_"David was his childhood best friend. David chose the Florida facility because President South wanted me in a setting where I would be able to reprogram people. President South used to be a scientist and he wanted me to be like him." Jodi explains. _

* * *

"We'll find her." I promise Olivia. Olivia nods and we return to the main lab. Olivia says she's going to return to her lab and walks off. I turn to go back to my lab too. I reach the Common Room and I see Jodi standing off to the side. She looks extremely confused as people say hello to her. I approach her and she shrinks back once she sees me.

"You're a... robot!" She says, noticing my confused look.

"No... I'm Mat. Don't you remember me?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Either way, you're coming with me." I say. She shakes her head.

"I'm not going back to Olivia. I hate being a robot." She says.

"Well... I might have to call the facility's police." I threaten. We don't have police in every facility, but I need to scare her. Her face turns blank.

"I think I remember you... You're Mat. You were trying to escape the country and you were found." She says.

"I was also your assistant. Come on, you need to get back to Olivia." I say. She shakes her head. I grab her arm when suddenly, somebody taps my shoulder. I turn and see Mitch.

"Let me." He says. I nod and he lifts Jodi over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She wails. I lead Mitch back to the hallway Olivia went down and we walk along. We look at the names on the doors and we find Olivia's door. Olivia Willows. I like the last name. I knock on the door and Olivia opens the door. She sees Jodi in Mitch's arms.

"What happened to her?" Olivia asks, worried.

"I found her in the Common Room. She wouldn't come with me, so Mitch lifted her over his shoulder and she stopped fighting him once I knocked on the door." I explain.

"Thank you so much, Mat." Olivia says. Mitch puts Jodi down and she glares at us before storming into Olivia's lab. Olivia closes the door and I turn to Mitch.

"Maybe you are useful." I say. He laughs and we start walking back to our lab.

* * *

**So that's the chapter! I'm not even kidding when I say how sad the story will get. **

**Also, school's ending soon for me!**

**~LilKinny**


	8. Character Death Chapter The Rebellion

**Hello. So I was writing this during lunch, right? And I had it all written out on my Kindle. THEN MY KINDLE DECIDED TO TURN OFF BEFORE I COULD SAVE. SO NOW, I LOST THE ENTIRE DOCUMENT. This day is getting better and better.**

**My brother and I tried recording a video last night for my channel, but that quickly backfired since he has the attention span of a squirrel. No surprise there *sigh***

**Also, my friend Nessa is writing finally on this website. WELCOME TO THE COOL KIDS CLUB, NESSA.**

_Jodi's POV_

Olivia sighs, closing the door as I hear the two of them laughing in the hallway.

"Boys." She scowls. I roll my eyes, stretching my arm before sitting on the bed I was on previous to my escape. Suddenly, a loud beeping sound fills the room. I turn to look at the wall where a screen sits firmly in place. A button is blinking bright red and Olivia perks up instantly. She rushes over and presses the button, fixing her glasses as a teenage boy appears on screen.

His appearance at first stuns me. He has messy black hair, dark brown eyes that have an adventurous sparkle, and sun-tanned skin. His left eye has an eye-patch over it and he has a long cut across his right cheek that looks like it's been healing for a while. He looks like he's in the facility, but hidden. Olivia looks behind me before turning back towards the camera. I was definitely not expecting him. I thought an Official was calling because of my escape.

"What's been happening, Frank?" Olivia says with a sudden stern attitude. The sweet girl I knew about 30 seconds ago just vanished into thin air and a girl that looks ready for war takes her place. This Frank guy looks like he knows what she's talking about and his forehead suddenly sprouts wrinkles.

"Crystal volunteered." He says with a grim tone. Suddenly, a memory hits me.

_Third Person's POV_

_The lunch bell rings on a hot summer day. It's the final day of school after the tests and the children are allowed to eat once more as a whole before they go their separate ways. A darker haired individual sits alone on a hill, looking at the woods. She told her robotic friend Mat to run that way so he would reach Canada and be safe. Safer than here, at least._

_Suddenly, a light haired brunette sits next to her. The brunette has light brown hair the color of caramel, with hazel eyes and pale skin. She's taller than the dark-haired girl and eats her sandwich without saying a word. The darker-haired girl moves away from her; this is the girl that constantly made fun of her for always being alone._

_"Hi." The lighter haired girl says, turning to her. "I'm Crystal." She introduces herself._

_"Jodi." The darker-haired girl says, shy. She barely talks to anybody besides her teachers and David. David is her adoptive father that runs the Florida facility. He's been teaching her privately for weeks since he's technically her father._

_"I notice that you're always alone. I just wanted to say hello and sorry before tomorrow. I mean, we all know." Crystal says. Jodi turns to her, confused._

_"Know what?" Jodi asks in confusion._

_"Everybody knows that you failed your final test. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry before... you know... You become a robot." Crystal says. Jodi cries out in alarm._

_"That's not true! My adoptive father told me I passed. He's one of the bosses of the Florida facility." Jodi says proudly. Crystal scoffs._

_"He probably said that so you wouldn't be worried." Crystal says, finishing her sandwich. Jodi lost her appetite; the thought of becoming a robot is just terrifying in many ways. "Either way, we should be friends since you never know." Crystal shrugs._

_Jodi's POV_

The screen cuts to a video camera. It looks like it's in somebody's hand and it moves up towards their face. Crystal, a teenager with honey colored hair and hazel eyes that I remember clearly, is on screen with grim determination set on her face. I don't remember ever seeing that on her face. Come to think of it, I haven't really seen her face since I lost my memory.

"What am I retrieving?" Crystal asks, setting down a briefcase. She places the camera on a shelf I'm guessing and steps away towards the briefcase. She looks like a normal scientist from our perspective. She's wearing a lab coat and looks casual. She's trying to blend in.

"Reprogramming files and if you can, try to find files on the rebels that have been reprogrammed." Frank says. She nods and opens the suitcase, revealing a whole supply of spy gear, ranging from night-vision goggles to a laser gun. She takes out a simple pair of gloves, which confuses me at first before I realize that she doesn't want to leave fingerprints. She starts going through the files, bringing the camera with her, and taking folders that she finds useful.

Olivia mutes her mic and turns to me, sighing deeply. She's been keeping a secret from me.

"I guess I should tell you. When I first got my lab, I found a rebel hiding. I hid her for a month and I was trusted enough to join the rebellion. I soon moved up in the ranks and now 2 years later, I'm one of the best rebel leaders so far. I wasn't planning on telling you, but now that you've witnessed this I needed to. The majority of the Florida facility is in the rebellion, as well as many other facilities. Florida is where the real action is. Crystal is one of our best gatherers since she's very social. She befriends Officials and steals information slowly." Olivia finishes.

"How long has the rebellion been going on?" I ask her.

"2 years. It was just starting out when I joined. The group of rebels that involved Adam Skyler and Mitch Bajan were assisting us. Their objective was to draw the attention away from us, which worked out perfectly. They attacked facilities that weren't involved with the rebellion and even some involved that weren't working hard enough. Whatever they did was for our main goal and the ending product." Olivia explains.

"What rebel group?" I ask her, confused.

"Oh right, I forgot. I reset your memory. About a few months ago, our main boss asked a group of selected individuals to distract the government since they were starting to grow suspicious. The group of men and teenagers set out and begin rioting and attacking facilities, which drew the government's attention long enough that the rebel leaders in the both Carolina facilities and the Georgia facility could meet with the leaders here in the Florida facility." Olivia finishes.

"Wow." I comment.

"I know." Olivia says, walking back over to the video screen and unmuting us. Crystal is still grabbing files. She has a good stack now, which makes me internally smile for some reason. Suddenly, a door opens. Olivia gasps and the video camera goes onto a shelf, so we see Crystal's side and an Official looking through the rows of files. Crystal continues to leaf through the files normally, except without gloves now so it looks natural. Everybody is silent with dread.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" The Official shouts, finally spotting Crystal. Dread twists and turns in my stomach as Olivia uncomfortably shifts weight.

"I was gathering reprogramming files. My new laboratory assistant has no knowledge on reprogramming and will only learn by reading, as they don't understand me." Crystal says. The most surprising part is that her voice is calm, but from our perch we hear the slight quiver of fear in her voice.

"May I see your files, then?" The Official asks, lowering their gun. Crystal nods and hands the Official the files. The Official looks through the files slowly, making every moment agonizing. I can see the sweat on her forehead before I see the final file's contents. It's Adam Skyler's file. She grabbed that. The Official looks through the files and is about to let her go when he reaches Adam's file.

"I grabbed the wrong file." She says suddenly as he goes to grab his gun.

"How did you grab the wrong file? This was located in a special filing cabinet." He sneers. Olivia gasps and turns to me.

"Don't look." She whispers softly. Her green eyes are wide in horror, but I know that she has to watch. I don't. But I just can't close my eyes, except for blinking, as I watch the girl who used to be my best friend get caught.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on getting back to my laboratory and I was looking at the clock." Crystal says and I hear the hysteria rising in her voice. She's going to die and she knows it. But she remains strong.

"Listen to me. I know exacting what you're doing. You're stealing files. That's against the law-" He's about to go on when he spots the video camera. "Spy." He hisses and at top speed, he whips out his gun.

"Please!" She begs.

"No." He hisses and pulls the trigger. It hits her straight in the heart and from our angle, we see it clearly. Crystal falls to the ground immediately and I start to cry. Olivia is crying to and Frank is gasping.

...

...

...

...

Crystal's chest stops rising and falling.

...

...

...

...

Every sound in the room suddenly mutes as I watch my best friend die. I can hear Frank frantically calling through a walkie-talkie that we have a dead rebel, but all I hear is the roar of blood in my ears, Olivia's sobs, and my own tears.

The Official grabs the camera and looks straight into the camera's lens.

"You rebels will be squashed like bugs. Watch." He says, puts the camera on the ground, and steps on it. The screen turns black and static fills the room

The video call ends and the only sound left in the room are our cries and my own thoughts as I scream out mentally. My best friend was just killed in front of me. Even if I forgot her, she died for a cause.

Her death will be avenged.

* * *

**OK so I think we all need to lay off the sadness for a while. Especially me. I haven't seen TFIOS yet, but I'm bringing a tissue box like everybody told me to. **

**Alright, so I have character deaths all planned out. This was one of them. I have 3 of them which you know by name. **

**1. Crystal**

**2. ?**

**3. ?**

**(I was crying BTW as I wrote their deaths)**

* * *

**~ LilKinny**


End file.
